Lily Luna Potter: A Slytherin
by andiawesomeness
Summary: Lily is sorted into Slytherin. This story will go through her life and all of the change and drama. LP/SM, LP/LS, LP/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Are you about ready Lil?" My mum asks as she walks in my room.

"Yes mum I am almost ready." I reply as I fold and put another shirt into my trunk.

"Lily we are going to miss you so much you know that right." She grabs me and pulls me into a huge Weasley hug.

"Yeah mum I know and I will miss you guys too. I am so thankful that we get to wear normal clothes under the robe." I say as I finish packing the last of my clothes. I grab my wand and stick it in the hidden pocket my mum sewn into my jeans.

"Well come on honey we will eat breakfast then leave."

Before I go down for breakfast I stop and look in the mirror I am wearing my favorite Holyhead Harpies shirt and a pair of light almost white jeans and my favorite pair of yellow converse. I look a lot like my dad I have striking green almond shaped eyes and dark brown unruly hair. I play seeker at quidditch I am the best in my family. I'm short and skinny. My mum thinks that I'm pretty but, I think I'm very plain looking.

My mom levitates my trunk down stairs and sits it by the door. We go to the kitchen to sit down and eat.

Mum is making my favorite chocolate chip pancakes yum. My dad walks in and kisses the top of my head. "Good morning princess are you ready to go to Hogwats?"

"Yes daddy." We sit in silence for a little while. Then I turn to my mum and ask "Mum what happens if I am not sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Well honey we wouldn't love you any less you will be unique. Do you want to be placed into Gryffindor? You never showed interest in Gryffindor before."

"No mom I don't care which house I'm sorted into as long as I belong there."

"The hat will put you in the house that best describes you whether that be Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"And we will always love you." My dad adds.

"Thanks guys now I don't have to worry about feeling diffrent." Lily said "Good morning Jamie and Albie are you excited to go to Hogwarts today?" I say to James and Albus. My older brothers look almost exactly the same dark brown hair and brown eyes. Albus however needs glasses like my dad. They both play quidditch for the Gryffindor team James is a beater and Albus is chaser.

"Oh yeah another year to beat Slytherins at everything. Lily you are probably going to be put into Slytherin with all of those slimey snakes!" James tries to scare me but I am not worried.

"At least I would be away from you and your stupid pussies." I reply

"Guys stop! James, Albus are you guys packed and ready to go to school?" My dad asks.

"Yeah!" They reply together.

"And your trucks are by the door?" My mum adds

"Yep!" they reply together again it's weird how alike they are.

"Ok hurry up and finish eating so we can go." James and Albus start shoveling food in their mouths I was lucky enough not to inherit that trait. We finish eating and disapperate to King's cross station.

"Good bye Lily I love you so much be good this year and keep your brothers in line and owl us at least 3 days a week. I will see you for Christmas break." My mum says and gives me another Weasley hug.

"I love you too mum and I will write as much as possible see you soon." I turn to my dad and hug him and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you dad and I will miss you I won't forget to write you either. Love you guys I'll see you for Christmas."

"Bye princess love you." My dad says

"Bye honey."

I get onto the train and search for my cousins. I finally find them in a compartment close to the middle its very cramped so I am forced to sit on Louise's leg and lean my back on the wall. I stare out the window until I fall asleep. I wake up when they tell me that we are almost there and to put on my robe and get ready. Lousie, Hugo and I all get off the train together and make our way over to the boats where Hagrid is leading the first years. "Only 3 ter boat." Louise, Hugo and I get our own boat not wanting to get separated just yet.

Once we dock we see Uncle Nev (well Professor Longbottom while we are in school) standing in front of the doors to the entrance hall he leads us to the stairs and tells us to wait until he comes back. I grab a hold of Hugo and Louise's hand I am so nervous. Finally Uncle Nev is back "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will go into the Great Hall in a minute where you will be sorted into a house now this house is like your family you will live together, eat together, and have classes together. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now I would like 2 straight rows and when I call your name you will come forward to the seat and the hat will sort you now come with me please." I stand next to Hugo and hold his hand while our knuckles go white and he has to let go.

Uncle Nev stands next to a worn out hat on a chair and he unrolls a sheet of parchment "Anderson, Hanna"

A girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes walked up to the stage and sat on the stool and Uncle Nev put the hat on her "Hufflepuff!" it yells the Hufflepuffs cheer her on.

When they finally calm down Uncle Nev calls "Avery, Tyler."

A tall boy walks up to the stage he has black hair that falls into his dark eyes and he is smirking as he sits down. Uncle Nev puts the hat on him and "Slytherin" the hat yells and the entire Slytherin table erupt in whoops and clapping.

Once the hall dies down again Uncle Nev calls out "Brown, Genevieve"

A really pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up to the stage and sat on the chair she was smiling like crazy. Uncle Nev put the hat on her head and a couple seconds later it yelled "Gryffindor!" Everybody at the Gryffindor table whitling and clapping Genevieve blushed a little and made her way down to the table and sat down.

I stop paying attention and start looking around and I find my brothers they are laughing and flirting with a couple of girls. I roll my eyes and search for anyone else I might know. This is really boring then I hear Hugo say "Lily your next."

Once the hall quieted once more Uncle Nev called "Potter, Lily"

I walk up to the stage I am so nervous but, being a Potter I know how to keep a hold of my emotions and not show them. I sit on the stool and my uncle puts the hat on my head and I hear it talking in my head "your talented, smart, loyal, cunning, and ambitious. You don't want to fall in your dad's shadow and make a name for yourself. I know exactly where to put you." "Slytherin!" the hat yelled.

I am shocked. No one says anything until one Slytherin stands up and starts clapping that the rest do they are so much louder for me then they were for the last person. One student even got on his chair and yelled "suck it Gryffindorks we have the youngest Potter!"

James stands up and is yelling up at Uncle Nev saying "the hat is wrong have her get up here and do it again!"

"The hat is never wrong so now Mr. Potter sit down." Uncle Nev says

I keep my mask on but I can't concentrate on the sorting but then I hear "Weasley, Hugo." I see my favorite cousin walk up to the stage and be sorted into Gryffindor.

I am now truly alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A friend. **

I would love reviews. Please and thank you!

The feast seemed to last forever all I want to do is go to my dorm and sleep and seeings how I'm not very hungry I am just kind of pushing food around and listening to conversations around me then I hear someone say "Lily?" it was the first year sitting in front of me. She has long black hair, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes that are too big for her face but, she is still pretty.

"Yes?" I say.

"My name is Meredith and this is my twin Maddison." She said with a genuine smile.

"Hi." I say

"Are you excited?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm she seemed like she should be in Hufflepuff "Yes."

"Slytherin will be fun."

I look down the table all of the Slytherins looked pissed or scowling except what looked like a group of third year boys, they were laughing and joking around. "Oh yeah." I say sarcastically but she must not have caught it because she smiled more.

Her sister finally spoke "I am excited for third year! I want to go to Hogmeade!"

"Oh yeah so do you know who any of these people are?" I ask.

"Yeah well most of them a lot of the Slytherin families like to have parties." Meredith said.

"The other set of twins are Claire and Chasity Zabini they are in second year." I look to where she is pointing. The twins look gorgeous they have long black hair and tan skin and big brown eyes. They are sitting with the loud group of Slytherins.

"And that is Emilie Davies." She is the other first year girl she is talking to a first year boy. She looks short, and skinny, with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. I wonder if she is part veela. "And the boy that she is talking to is Drew Flint. His twin was sorted in to Ravenclaw. Their dad is a bit of a hard arse I just know that this is going to be a scandal. Well not as big of a scandal as a Potter in Slytherin but Seth's dad is not going to be happy." Drew is kind of cute with his light brown hair and green eyes. I am now looking forward to classes on Monday.

"Oh." I scan the Ravenclaw for his twin and i find him he is sulking and poking at his food. I look back at Meredith and Maddison and they are looking at me with a look of confusion "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." They reply together.

"Do you guys do that often?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes." They reply and smile back

"Oh great." I roll my eyes and we laugh. "Who is that?" I ask pointing at a third year boy he has silvery blonde hair and grey eyes that look like storm clouds. He is laughing at something one of his friends said.

"Oh that's Scorpius." Maddison answers.

"Scorpius as in Scorpius Malfoy?" I ask and look back over at him.

"Yes." Meredith answers. He must have heard his name because he got up and started walking towards me.

"Hello ladies." Scorpius says.

"Hi my name is Lily Potter." I say not wanting to be shy.

"Oh I know my grandfather pointed you out at the train station and told me to give you hell while you were here. I won't listen but, thats what I am supposed to do." He laughs "My grandfather is crazy and I never listen to him."

"Well my dad told me told me to stay away from you. But I normally don't listen to him either." We both laugh.

"Well a couple friends and I are going to go make fun of your family wanna join?"

"Nah I am good."

"Well there is a party in the Room of Requirement maybe I will see you there." I blush

"Maybe. See ya Scorpius." Scorpius goes back over to his friends and they walk over to the Gryffindor table I turn back to my new friends and they are staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"You and Scorpius were flirting." Meredith says

"Yeah he practically asked you to go to the party with him." Maddison adds.

I blush again. "No he did not! We were just getting to know each other." I say.

"Yeah sure." They reply together. We finish eating supper and the fifth year prefects (which I learn their names are Felicity Goyle she has pale skin and long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes she is easily one of the prettiest girls in Slytherin. And the other prefect is Rob Prucey he is tall, tan, and lean he also has short brown hair and blue almost grey eyes. He seems to be nice.)

"This is the entrance to our common room the password changes once every couple of weeks but for now it is... Salzaar." Felicity says and the door opens the common room is amazing it is all black and green and silver it is a little dark and cold but, it is really nice and I feel at home already.

I go to sit on the air chair by the fire and instantly fall in love. I never want to leave. "Hey that is my chair." I turn and see Scorpius smirking.

I smirk back and say "not anymore dear there are plenty other chairs around." I go back to looking at the fire and suddenly I am being scooted towards to side cushion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you this is my chair so if you aren't going to get off then I will make you share." He answers and smirks again.

I roll my eyes "well I'm not getting much chair I am mostly on your lap."

"Eh don't you have to get ready or something for the party? You are going aren't you?" he asks

"I wasn't really planning on it but I guess I can."

"Good go get ready and we will go."

I sigh. "Alright but that is my chair." I stick my tongue out at him and run up the stairs to the girls' dorm. I walk in and search through my clothes and settle on a skirt and black band shirt. I throw my hair up into a ponytail and settle for an 80s look I think I look good so I walk down stairs and Scorpius is still waiting on me. I smile at him and we leave to go to the party.

"You look good." He says.

"Thank you." I reply. "I am ready to boogie."

He laughs. "People still say that?"

"Oh ha ha laugh it up and yes they do." I playfully slap his shoulder. We finally reach the Room of Requirement and the door appears.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" James asked almost the second I walked through the room.

"Well I am here for the party why are you here?" I reply sarcastically.

"No you are not you are leaving right now!"

"No I'm not. If you make me leave I will tell the teachers."

"Fine." He sighs in defeat. "But, stay away from Malfoy."

"No you can not choose my friends for me he has been nothing but nice to me! Now I am going to dance. Scorpius if you would please escort me to the dance floor." I say.

"Yes ma'am." He laughs and leads me to the dance floor and we start dancing. I finally get a chance to look around and everyone seems to be drunk or getting there. They are dancing slutty. I roll my eyes at them.

"Your not going to drink?" I ask.

"Nah I don't drink I am normally a people watcher. Someone always does something stupid." He looks around. "Look Rob is snogging a girl that is defiantly not his girlfriend. Oh look his girlfriend caught him. That will be the talk of the school tomorrow."

"That must suck to catch your boyfriend cheating on you at a party they arrived at together." I say.

"Yeah I can't risk doing something stupid." He says "I have to preserve the Malfoy name." He says sarcastically.

"I don't want to be in my dad's shadow. That's why I was put into Slytherin. I don't know what I want I want to do after school but, I want to be my own person ya know?" I ask.

"Yes I do. Well I am going to go get me some punch. Would you like some as well?"

"Yeah I am going to find Meredith and Maddison."

"Alright I will find you." He walks off and I go search for my friends which aren't hard to find. They are off to the side dancing with the Scamander twins. They look a lot like their mum with their wavy shoulder length blond hair and dreamy blue eyes. They are both tall and lean like their father. They are also my age so we get along quite well.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lily!" They all four reply together.

"Ok I will never get used to that." We laugh. "I haven't seen you guys in forever come give me a hug." I say.

"Yeah mum dragged us all over this planet in search of Snorglepuffs what ever those are." Lysander says sarcastically as he hugs me.

"Hey they might be real and we just don't know it yet." Lorcan says to his brother. "It's good to see you again Lily we got you something from Africa but it is up in our dorm." And he comes over and gives me a big huge as well.

"Awe that's very sweet of you boys. I am sorry but, what house did you get sorted into I was a little preoccupied." I say

"Ravenclaw." They reply together.

"You guys have got to quit doing that." I complain. "And you guys too." I say to Meredith and Maddison.

"Hey I finally found you!" Scorpius comes over with my drink I feel so bad I forgot about him.

"Hey I am sorry." I take a sip of the drink. "Thanks Scor." I notice Lorcan and Lysander giving Scorpius dirty looks. "So Scorpius umm... This is Lorcan and Lysander Scamander their mum is my godmother. I was actually named after her. Well my middle name... Its Luna. Lily Luna Potter."

"Oh I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He extends his hand to Lysander.

"I am Lysander." And he shakes his hand.

"And I am Lorcan." He shakes his hand too.

"It is nice to meet you." Scorpius says. "Hi Meredith, Maddison." Then he turns to me. "Would you like to dance the party is almost over."

"Yeah just one more then will you walk me back to my dorm?" I link my arm in his as we walk onto the dance floor.

"Umm... Sure." We start dancing to a slow muggle song I lay my head on his chest. "I had a good time tonight it's too bad we have to start school tomorrow. We should see if we can arrive on a Friday so we have all weekend to get used to being back at school."

"Hey that is a good idea I should run that by my dad and you, yours I am sure they can persuade them to change it. I will owl him tomorrow."

"Yeah then the teams can hold quidditch try-outs those days. Do you play?"

"Of course I am the best seeker in my family."

"Seriously?! That's one of the open positions and they just started allowing first years to try-out. Are you going to try-out?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I say as the song ends. "Wanna walk me back?"

"Yeah someone has to save you from the evil Filch and his stupid cat."

"Why thank you SuperSlytherin." We laugh but as soon as we are out in the corridor we quiet down so we don't get caught. Thankfully we make it back safe and detention free.

"Well thank you for a good night I had a lot of fun." He says as I reach the stairs that lead to the girls dorm.

"Yeah me too. Well good night and I will see you tomorrow." I run up to my dorm and set my alarm I am ready for sleep.


End file.
